Girl Scouts of Texas Oklahoma Plains
Girl Scouts of Texas Oklahoma Plains serves over 24,000 girls and 9,000 adult volunteers. It was formed by the merger in January 2008 of Girl Scouts of Caprock Council, Girl Scouts-Five Star Council, Girl Scouts Norcentex Council, and Girl Scouts Circle T Council. The first Girl Scout troop in Fort Worth was formed in 1924. Organization Regional Offices * Abilene, TX * Amarillo, TX * Lubbock, TX * Wichita Falls, TX Service Centers * Clarendon, TX * Plainview, TX Camps * Camp Kiwanis * Camp Rio Blanco * Camp Timberlake * Stevens Ranch * Camp Mel Davis * Camp Boothe Oaks Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, responsible for what I say and do, respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Daisies (Grades K-1) Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. Daisies earn the Promise Center and Petals, which focus on the Girl Scout Law and are placed on the front of the tunic in a daisy design. They also earn Leaves and Journey Leadership Awards. Their uniform consists of a light blue tunic. They may also wear their tunic with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Girl Scout Daisy uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with blue membership disks and they wear the Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin. Daisies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Daisies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on activities, may camp only with a parent present, and have the option to sell Girl Scout cookies. They may earn the Daisy Safety Award and the Bridge to Brownies Award. Promise Center * Amazing Daisy Promise Center Petals * Lupe, Honest and Fair (Light Blue Petal * Sunny, Friendly and Helpful (Yellow Petal) * Zinni, Considerate and Caring (Light Green Petal) * Tula, Courageous and Strong (Red Petal) * Mari, Responsible for What I Say and Do (Orange Petal) * Gloria, Respect Myself and Others (Purple Petal) * Gerri, Respect Authority (Pink Petal) * Clover, Use Resources Wisely (Green Petal) * Rosie, Make the World a Better Place (Rose Petal) * Vi, Be a Sister to Every Girl Scout (Violet Petal) Leaves * Count It Up * Making Choices * Money Counts * Talk It Up Journeys * Welcome to the Daisy Flower Garden * Between Earth and Sky * 3 Cheers for Animals Brownies (Grades 2-3) Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9). and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. ]]Brownies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Brownies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They may earn the Bridge to Juniors Award and the Brownie Safety Award. Unlike some of the other levels, the name Brownie is commonly used with Girl Scout/Girl Guide organizations around the world and has its origin from Brownies in the British Girl Guides. Badges * Brownie First Aid * Brownie Girl Scout Way * Bugs * Cabin Camper * Celebrating Community * Computer Expert * Dancer * Designing Robots * Fair Play * Fling flyer design challenge * Give Back * Hiker * Home Scientist * Household Elf * Inventor * Letterboxer * Making Friends * Making Games * Meet My Customers * Money Manager * My Best Self * My Family Story * My Great Day * My Own Badge * Outdoor Adventurer * Outdoor Art * Painting * Pets * Potter * Philanthropist * Programming robots * Race Car design challenge * Senses * Showcasing robots * Snacks Journeys * Brownie Quest * WOW Wonder of Waters * A World of Girls Juniors (Grades 4-5) Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. ]] Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Badges * Animal Habitats * Business Owner * Camper * Cookie CEO * Customer Insights * Designing Robots * Detective * Digital Photographer * Drawing * Eco Camper * Entertainment Technology * Flowers * Gardener * Geocacher * Horseback Riding * Independence * Inside Government * Jeweler * Junior First Aid * Junior Girl Scout Way * Musician * Outdoor Art explorer * Playing the Past * Practice with Purpose * Product Designer * Savvy Shopper * Scribe * Showcasing robots * Simple Meals * Social Butterfly * Space Science Investigator * Staying Fit Journeys * Agent of Change * aMUSE * Get Moving Cadettes (Grades 6-8) Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. ]] Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. Badges * Animal Helpers * Archery * Babysitter * Book Artist * Budgeting * Business Plan * Cadette First Aid * Cadette Girl Scout Way * Comic Artist * Comparison Shopping * Digital Movie Maker * Eating for Beauty * Entrepreneur * Field Day * Financing My Dreams * Finding Common Ground * Good Sportsmanship * Marketing * Netiquette * New Cuisines * Night Owl * Outdoor Art Apprentice * Primitive camper * Public Speaker * Science of Happiness * Screenwriter * Space Science Researcher * Special Agent * Think Big * Trail Blazing * Trees * Woodworker Journeys * aMAZE! The Twists and Turns of Getting Along * Breathe * Media Seniors (Grades 9-10) Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). Their wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. ]]Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Badges * Adventure Camper * Adventurer * Behind the Ballot * Business Etiquette * Buying Power * Car Care * Collage Artist * Cross-Training * Customer Loyalty * Financing My Future * Game Visionary * Locavore * My Portfolio * Novelist * Outdoor Art Expert * Paddling * Room Makeover * Science of Style * Senior First Aid * Senior Girl Scout Way * Sky * Social Innovator * Textile Artist * Traveler * Troupe Performer * Truth Seeker * Voice for Animals * Website Designer * Women's Health Journeys * GIRLtopia * Mission Sisterhood * Sow What? Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. ]]Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Badges * Ambassador First Aid * Ambassador Girl Scout Way * Coaching * Dinner Party * Good Credit * On My Own * P & L * Photographer * Public Policy * Research and Development * Survival Camper * Ultimate Recreation Challenge * Water Journeys * Bliss: Live It! * Justice * Your Voice, Your World: The Power of Advocacy Cookies When you buy a box of delicious Girl Scout Cookies, you help power new, unique, and amazing experiences for every awesome G.I.R.L. (Go-getter, Innovator, Risk-taker, Leader)™ in your community who sells these purpose-filled treats—SWEET! Meet the Cookies * Thin Mints * Tagalongs * Samoas * Do-si-dos * Savannah Smiles * Toffee-tastic * Trefoils * Girl Scout S'mores Highest Awards ]]Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. All three awards give you the chance to do big things while supporting an issue you care about. You might plant a community garden at your school or inspire others to eat healthy foods for your Bronze, advocate for animal rights for your Silver, or build a career network that encourages girls to become scientists and engineers for your Gold. Whatever you choose, you’ll inspire others (and yourself). Girl Scout Bronze Award ]]The Girl Scout Bronze Award was created in 2001 and is the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As you and your team plan and complete your project, you'll meet new people and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. Prerequisites Girls must be in 4th or 5th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Junior, and have completed a Junior Journey before they can begin to work on a Bronze Award project. Bronze Award Steps # Go on a Girl Scout Junior Journey. # Build your Girl Scout Junior team. # Explore your community. # Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. # Make a plan. # Put your plan in motion. # Spread the word. Junior Journey There are currently seven Junior Journey programs to choose from. All badges in the Journey must be earned for the Journey to be complete. * Agent of Change. It's Your World, Change It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Power of One Award ** Power of Team Award ** Power of Community Award (this badge is for the final Take Action Project) * Get Moving! It's Your Planet, Love It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Energize Award ** Investigate Award ** Innovate Award (this badge is for the final Take Action Project) * aMUSE! It's Your Story, Tell It! (three badges, sold as a complete set) ** Reach Out! Award ** Speak Out! Award ** Try Out! Award (this badge is for the final Take Action Project) * Think Like a Citizen Scientist (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like a Citizen Scientist Award ** Junior Take Action Award * Think Like a Programmer (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like a Programmer Award ** Junior Take Action Award * Think Like an Engineer (two badges, sold separately) ** Junior Think Like an Engineer Award ** Junior Take Action Award) * Outdoor Journey (four badges, sold separately) ** Junior Camper ** Animal Habitats ** Eco Camper ** Junior Take Action Project Bronze Award Project The Bronze Award Project is a team effort by a group of Juniors, usually from a single troop. The project's objective must be to benefit the local community and/or benefit Girl Scouting as a whole in some way. Each scout is expected to contribute 20 hours to the project. The project is to be girl-led, but, unlike the Silver and Gold Awards, adults may be on-hand to assist and guide. Approval The approval process varies by council. Before beginning work on a Take Action Project or a Bronze Project, it is important to check with the local council. Girl Scout Silver Award ]]Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award—the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn—gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in the process. Prerequisites A girl must be in 6th, 7th or 8th grade (or equivalent), be a registered Girl Scout Cadette, and have completed a Cadette Journey before she can begin work on a Silver Award project. Cadette Journey There are currently four Cadette Journey programs to choose from. All badges in the Journey must be earned for the Journey to be complete. * Cadette Amaze Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Interact ** Diplomat ** Peacemaker * Cadette Breath Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Aware ** Alert ** Affirm * Cadette MEdia Journey (three badges, sold as a set) ** Monitor ** Influence ** Cultivate * Cadette Outdoor Journey (four badges, sold separately) ** Night Owl ** Trailblazing ** Primitive Camper ** Take Action Silver Award Steps # Identify an issue you care about. # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo. # Explore your community. # Pick your Silver Award project. # Develop your project. # Make a plan and put it into motion. # Reflect, share your story, and celebrate. Silver Award Project The Silver Award Project can be done as an individual or as a small group. The project's objective must be to benefit the community in some way. Each Girl Scout is expected to contribute 50 hours to the project. The project is to be girl-led, but adults can advise and assist when necessary. Although the general guidelines have been established by GSUSA, it is important to check with the local Council on exact procedure. Approval The approval process varies by council. Before beginning work on a Take Action Project or a Silver Project, it is important to check with the local council. Girl Scout Gold Award ]]The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. It is awarded to Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors who complete a project that will make a lasting difference in the world. Prerequisites Girls must be in high school, be a registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador or have earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed one journey. Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue. # Investigate it throughly. # Get help and build your team. # Create a plan. # Present your plan and gather feedback. # Take action. # Educate and inspire others. Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:GSTOP Category:Girl Scouts of Texas Oklahoma Plains